


【宜嘉】饲养注意项🐶 08-1

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo
Kudos: 6





	【宜嘉】饲养注意项🐶 08-1

尾巴顶着他的短裙，摇晃时那单薄的布料也被带着晃晃悠悠。地铁车厢里人头攒动，不多时，王嘉尔觉出身后探出了一只不怀好意的手。

“唔......”

那只手分明的骨节在他柔软的臀瓣上偷偷磨蹭，王嘉尔极不情愿地哼了一声。但是车厢里人太多了，他分不清对方是否真的故意，只好忍过这一阵子，脑袋顶上原本立着的狗狗耳朵，不安地耷拉下来。

虽然是一只双性小狗，但是王嘉尔心里认定自己是男孩子，所以很少愿意穿裙子，除非偶尔主人要求，他不愿意拒绝。今天穿着超短裙出现在地铁里，完全是个意外，接下来的遭遇，更让他后悔极了穿成这样出门。

地铁停站，上来更多乘客，也就更加拥挤。王嘉尔抓紧身前的扶手杆，还是被挤得踉跄了一下，那只手紧挨着他，顺势就大胆地握住了他一边臀瓣。

“嗯......？”

王嘉尔的脸一下子就红了，终于知道背后的人真的要对他做坏事。他在越来越大力的揉捏中忍着痛吟，堪堪回头去投出求饶的目光。

“不要......”

那男人垂着眼睛，似乎不想理他，手还在他的屁股上又摸又揉，过分极了。王嘉尔忍着忍着，腿却开始打颤——他被摸到了最敏感的尾巴根。

那里是只有主人能摸的啊！王嘉尔又羞又气，背过自己的一只手，吃力地推开了那个男人。可惜他刚稍稍推开，就又被死皮赖脸地摸上来，在拥挤的车厢里，他也不好大动作挣扎，只能委委屈屈地轻哼。

滑嫩的大腿和弹性十足的臀肉让身后的男人爱不释手，摸起来就没完，王嘉尔忍了半天，没等到他的适可而止。

“不要摸了......不要......”

男人的吐息离他很近，就在他耳边，低低的嗓音带着蛊惑，听得王嘉尔害怕起来。

“怎么了？小狗......你要叫吗？你想让整个车厢的人都来摸你吗？”

王嘉尔打了个冷战，可怜地忍住眼泪，也咬住嘴唇忍住了自己的呻吟。也许他摸够了就会放了自己吧，熬到下车就好了。虽然觉得这样撅着屁股让地铁里的陌生男人摸，是很对不起主人的，但是小狗胆小得实在不敢喊叫，只好抖着腿乖乖听话。

他穿的薄薄的衬衣紧紧贴在身上，显出来胸前诱人的曲线。虽然没有女孩子的乳房那么大，但是看起来也是鼓鼓囊囊的。那男人变本加厉，大手抚上他的细腰，把他的衬衣下摆从短裙里抽了出来。下一秒，那只手就探进了衬衣里。

“咦！......”

王嘉尔轻声惊呼，立刻伸手出来阻止。可是男人的力气好大，他的推搡根本不够看，胸前软软的乳肉很快就被男人掌握在手里。不仅要承受色情至极的揉捏，还要听着男人在耳边的调戏。

“不错嘛，小狗。没想到你胸前这二两肉这么好摸......舒服吗？”

那男人坏心眼地，用手指扣弄王嘉尔敏感的乳尖，接着用力揉搓。王嘉尔吃痛，咬着一口贝齿艰难地摇头。他就这样胸和屁股同时被人猥亵，动都不敢动，因为一乱扭，就会不小心碰到身后什么奇怪的硬硬的东西。

“求求你......不要再摸了......”

他眼眶都湿了，转过头去低声求饶。男人不可能理他，自顾自地继续摸，感受着掌心底下绝妙的触感。

王嘉尔快哭出来了。没有多一会儿，他就感觉裙子从后面被掀开，那只手竟然在褪下他的内裤。

“不行！”他有点急，低低叫出声来，引得四周的人向这边张望。王嘉尔被自己吓了一跳，只好先低下头保持不动，等大家的好奇都消失了，才敢再次把注意力放在那只欺负他的手上。此时他的内裤已经完全被褪下来了，卡在大腿根处。细嫩光滑的臀肉，直接被男人的大手搓圆捏扁。脆弱的后穴也已经开始潮湿的女穴，如今都暴露在空气中了。

“呜......不能这样，你不能这样......啊！”

王嘉尔夹紧双腿，但还是没有防住。前面那个隐秘的穴口，被男人在粗暴的乱摸之间插入了一个指节。

那男人摸到一手湿黏，微微惊讶。

“呀，原来是只小母狗。”

“唔，我不是，我是男孩子......”

穴里的手指继续深入，王嘉尔终于委屈地掉了眼泪。会阴光滑柔软，两片花唇肉嘟嘟的，让人怎么捏都捏不够，只好不停手地欺负小狗。王嘉尔紧紧扶着扶手杆，路人近在咫尺，他下面被人家的手指胡乱摸着，他还要装作无事发生的样子，煎熬死了。眼角溢出泪珠，被他偷偷揩去了。

“你有主人么？”身后的男人忽然发问。

“......有的，呜......我有主人的......”

“你的主人，竟然舍得一只双性小狗穿成这样自己出门？”

王嘉尔听见他这么问，蹙起眉头疑问地回头。可还没等他回答，他的穴肉之间那个凸起的小肉粒，就被男人的指甲狠狠剐蹭了一下，使他冷不丁地一抖，下面那张小嘴就开始吐出晶莹的露水，打湿了男人的手。

“别！......别这样......”

“受不了了？”

王嘉尔听见男人低低地笑了。他心里有点恨，但又不敢反抗，只得慢慢地，重新在背德的快感中夹紧双腿，承受来自身下的非礼。

那里被男人的手指胡乱摸了个遍，早已变得湿漉漉的。王嘉尔不配合地乱动，导致他原本卡在腿根的内裤，不断往下滑，一不留神就掉到脚踝处了。

“呜，我......”王嘉尔无助地哭了一声。

那男人注意到他的情绪，低头看了一眼。

“把它脱了，给我。”

“......啊？”

“脱啊。”

王嘉尔呜咽一声，没敢反抗这个命令。他磨蹭了一下双腿，先撤出去一只脚，然后慢慢把另一只脚抬起来，勾起了自己的小裤裤。他稍稍弯腰，快速地把它拿回来，犹豫了一下，就递给身后。这整个过程，男人的手都没离开过小狗的下身，玩弄得简直发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

“真，真的要这样吗......”

“听话。”那男人接过来，自然地揣进口袋里。“乖孩子。”

王嘉尔听了这声称赞，本能地摇了摇尾巴，身体一副开心的样子，脸上却还是不情不愿的。

“把腿分开点。”

“嗯？”

“我说，腿，分开点。”

“为......为什么啊......”王嘉尔唯唯诺诺的，虽然嘴上顶了一句，但是还是乖乖地把腿岔开了一些。但是他很快就后悔了，因为一个热热的东西，从背后抵上了他的穴口。

那雌穴很不争气，一触碰到又大又硬的性器，就自动开合起来，像是主动吮吸着龟头，请求进来填满一样。王嘉尔红着脸，渐渐感到绝望。

“呜......不要，为什么要这样......”

“因为我要插你。”

“......求求你，不要插我，好不好，求求你了！嘉嘉不能......嘉嘉的这里，只有主人可以进来......如果你插进来，主人就不会喜欢我了，嘉嘉就不是好狗狗了......呜呜......”

他声情并茂地为自己求情，但是身后的人对他的话无动于衷。那根滚烫的性器，不容拒绝地慢慢破开他的穴口，长驱直入，一寸寸地，碾过柔嫩穴道的每一个角落，也把小狗的羞耻心一点点地碾成粉末。

“你不能这样！......啊......”

王嘉尔无助极了，掉眼泪也得不到身后男人的怜爱。性器缓缓插入，直到顶到他的子宫口，才缓缓停下。

之前一直在他胸口乱抓的手，放下来转而摸上了他的肚子。

“小狗，有子宫么？”

王嘉尔委屈地点了点头。

“啊，看来真的是只小母狗啊。”

“不，我不是......”

龟头大胆地顶在宫口不断戳弄，王嘉尔受不了，终于抖着腰，夹紧穴肉泄出一大股爱液来，浇在男人滚烫的性器上。

“只是被插就高潮了么？乖小狗，是不是，很期待被我操？想吗？”

王嘉尔整个人都在颤抖，但还是努力扶好，不想露出马脚。对于男人的问话，他没有回答。

“可不可以把里面的小嘴也打开，让我进去爽一下。”

“呜呜......”

王嘉尔只顾着哭。身后的男人怕他痛得喊叫，没有狠心操开宫口，只是堪堪停在了那里，暂时没有了动作。

堵不住的淫水顺着小狗的腿往下流，把他的鞋袜都浸湿了。胯下的地板上都留下了一滩水渍。此时王嘉尔向后撅着屁股，因为身高的压制，还稍稍踮起一点脚，才够男人的性器稳稳插在他温热的穴里面。短裙顺下来，盖住了他们交合的位置，可是尾巴不听话，总是因为快感，不受控地摇。所以看起来，是王嘉尔主动在讨好身后的男人，摇着尾巴把整个下半身都贴过去一样。

地铁又过了一站，男人不紧不慢地握住王嘉尔的腰，有节奏地开始顶弄起来。

王嘉尔不得不忍住呻吟，但是下面被填得太满，偶尔也有一两声关不住的，就只能接受乘客们异样的眼光。

他挺翘的雪白的臀瓣被身后人狠狠的顶弄挤得变形，胸前的肉也跟着操弄的节奏色情地摇晃。

“你主人的......有我大吗？”男人被夹得爽了，说话咬着牙。

王嘉尔捂着自己的嘴，侧过头瞪了身后人一眼，然后缓缓点了点头。

“他有我操得你舒服吗？”

王嘉尔又点了点头。他闭闭眼睛，泪水就滑下来。

“他要是知道你被别的男人干了，会怎么想？”

也许是这句话刺激到小狗了，那火热的穴道忽然加紧了很多，夹得男人差点精关失守。王嘉尔听见男人低低骂了一声，随后狠狠掐住他的腰，加快了速度。

“乖狗狗，我要射了。”

“呜......啊......不、不行！不……不能射在我里面，拿出来......你拿出来！”

“可我就是想射在里面。”

“求求你！求求你......不要射在里面，你......嗯......你射在我手上，我帮你接......射在！射在腿上好不好......呜......你射在我嘴里吧，我会好好吃下去的......”

不管他怎么说，男人没有顾，只是擅自加速操弄，然后把滚烫的精液，抵着宫口全部射给了王嘉尔。

“啊......啊......呜......”王嘉尔被这一发烫得又一次高潮。

男人的性器还留在小狗的穴里不肯出来。王嘉尔乖乖含着对方渐渐软下来的物件，和那一发精液，又挨了两站地，终于到家了。他逃也似的迈出车门，腿软得难以站住，只好扶住车站里的大柱子歇一歇。

已经被操得合不拢的穴口根本封不住男人射进去的东西。精液混着淫水溢出穴口，顺着王嘉尔的大腿流。

他还没缓过神来，尾巴根忽然又被人捏住了。他急忙回头看，还是那个噩梦一样的男人。

“呜，干什么......”

“乖小狗，到家了？那就回家吧。你带路。”

王嘉尔简直要哭出来了。


End file.
